Crossover Preview (Tomba! Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FF starring the cast of "Tomba!"


**Coming Soon...**

Tabby happily hummed to herself while chopping up vegetables in her kitchen. "Hey, Zippo, do you know when Tomba's coming home? It's getting a little late."

Zippo hovered downstairs when he heard his name called. "He probably got stopped by a few rogue pigs. I'm sure he's on his way."

"I just hope he doesn't bring Charles along again. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against Tomba's friends, but he's got a big enough appetite as it is. I don't think I'd be able to cook for both of them."

Meanwhile, Tomba hurried along the path back home, excitedly using his Animal Dash. The pink-haired warrior breezed along the forest, hardly tired at all. He could already picture the big meal Tabby would prepare for him, a plate full of bananas, a tower of steak, and big bowl filled with all his favorite fruits and vegetables. He licked his lips in anticipation, and his stomach growled in agreement. A sudden kick in the jaw caught him off guard, causing him to fall over and hit the beaten path. Tomba looked up in a daze and saw ten Evil Pigs surrounding him. They all snorted with laughter and tried to throw a net over him, but Tomba was able to jump up and smack two pigs away with his fire hammer before reaching a safe distance from the swine. He held his fire hammer steady, daring them to come closer. The Evil Pigs just continued to laugh as the ground began to shake. Tomba held his footing as he looked around in confusion. A massive crystal jutted out from the ground near him, and nearly knocked him over. He looked up at the crystal in amazement until he realized the ground was still shaking, and countless more crystals popped out from the ground one by one. Tomba thought quickly and jumped onto one as it continued to grow, allowing him to see over the trees and gasp at the sight. Thousands of crystals were forming, dominating the landscape for miles on end. Tomba quickly realized that Tabby was likely in danger, and quickly jumped from crystal to crystal to get home as fast as possible, completely ignoring the Evil Pigs below him.

**The time of peace is over.**

Tomba spun his black jack around in a circle above his head and swung it at a large, disgusting green creature with many tentacles. The foul malboro recoiled in pain and tried to weaponize its odor, but Tomba was able to jump out of the way. A man with black hair and a very large sword rushed in and slashed the beast across its mouth before retreating. "How you holding up, Tomba?" Zack asked. Tomba readied his ice boomerang and threw it into the creature's mouth while it roared, causing it to begin choking.

**The Evil Pigs have returned.**

A young woman with incredibly long black hair casted a flame spell aimed at an Evil Pig in a dark blue robe, who deflected the attack with her staff. "You humans are easy to predict," said the Evil Dream Pig. "Now then..." She attempted to cast a sleep spell, but yelled in surprise as Tomba jumped up from behind and grabbed her.

Shanoa smirked. "That's why I'm the one getting your attention." Tomba used all his might to throw the Evil Dream Pig into her Pig Bag.

** And their curses have extended to worlds unknown.**

"So you're saying that our world is plagued by hail because an Evil Pig placed a curse on us?" A purple dragon asked Tomba. Tomba nodded as a response. Spyro briefly glanced at a female faun standing beside him. "Yeah, not buying it."

"I don't know, Spyro," said Elora. "Is it really that strange compared to all the other stuff we've seen?"

**Now Tomba must step up to his greatest challenge yet.**

Another Spyro had to hold a wing in front of himself to avoid being blinded by the sand storm. "How you holding up, Tomba?"

Tomba followed closely behind Spyro, using goggles to shield his eyes. The pink-haired hero grunted in annoyance.

**But he is not alone.**

An anthropomorphic red panda could only look out the window, seeing many helpless villagers collapse as the Black Death claimed them. "Can any thing be done for them, Tabby?" Shifu asked.

Tabby sympathetically shook her head. "We need to find that bag."

**Heroes from all over now stand as one.**

A muscular man with black hair powered up and his hair turned blond, he then fired a powerful ki blast. A Evil Pig in a black and white cloak whacked away the attack, sending it spiraling into a nearby black hole. "Fool. You cannot hope to harm me!" the Evil Stellar Pig gloated. He turned back to look at Bardock and squealed in surprise.

Bardock punched the Evil Pig towards the black hole, hoping to get him trapped in its pull. The Evil Stellar Pig recovered and teleported to safety behind the Super Saiyan. Bardock charged more energy in his hands. "I'm going to have bacon tonight!"

**And they will do whatever it takes to restore order.**

An armored woman with red hair readied her mace as a small army of Evil Pigs charged towards her. She fended off a few blows with her shield and managed to hold her position while cleaving her opponents. "Tabby, I need a buffer!"

"I'm coming!" Tabby rushed to Jordis the Sword-Maiden's aid. She used her wand to blast away at the Evil Pigs and keep them at bay. "Make it count!" She flicked her wrist and surrounded Jordis in a red aura.

"Perfect!" Jordis held up her shield and charged, knocking down anyone in her way while using her mace to slaughter her enemies beside her.

**Or they will die.**

Tomba clutched his side in pain as a blond man in colorful robes laughed hysterically. "Oh, I do love sad endings," Kefka taunted. "Tell you what. Grovel and beg for mercy, and I'll put you out of your misery." Tomba glared at Kefka in anger. "Oh right, you're a mute. Then that just means more fun for me!"

**Join Tomba and his friends as they embark on the largest adventure anyone's ever experienced, traversing hundreds of new worlds.**

Daxter looked into Tomba's eyes with curiosity. "A silent hero, eh? That sure hasn't been done before. What do you got that Jak aint got?" Tomba casually threw an ice boomerang at a bottle of wine, shattering it but freezing it instantly. Daxter looked at the new ice sculpture before looking back at Tomba. "You're paying for that."

**The Order of Balance (Tomba! Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more information.**


End file.
